


Queen oneshots

by Supernova_717



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova_717/pseuds/Supernova_717
Summary: One shots of everybody's favorite boys.





	1. Chapter 1

I need suggestions. That is just how I operate. I love taking other people's ideas and adding a few of my own thoughts in it and making something beautiful. i told myself if we queen fans can create 1000 fanfics then I'll create one too. Contact me on snap @foodiesrawesome. <3 all of you Supernova_717


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie finally frees John from his abusive alpha.

Freddie was worried about John. He stayed in his room more often than usual and came home way later than he normally did. When he did see John he was always covered up and didn’t really talk to anyone. All the boys were sitting in the kitchen talking low over tea about John. “What do you think is wrong with him?” Brian asked. Everybody shrugged. In the alpha omega world everybody in the band had a real dom except John and Freddie. Brian asked Freddie “why don’t you mate with John?” Freddie was about to reply when all the boys heard the door open and someone crying softly. Roger started to get up from Brian’s lap but Brian pulled him down. They didn’t want him to know that they were there. Freddie got up because he and John had a bond like no other. They could tell each other things and the other would know their secret was safe. Freddie walked to John in the shadows and put his arm around his shoulders and led him to the bathroom. 

When they got to the bathroom Freddie turned on the light so he could see John properly. He was bruised and cut and bloody. Almost immediately Freddie filled with a rage like no other. He quickly got john cleaned up and took him to Freddie’s bedroom. He darted to John’s room to grab him some clothes and walked out of the room to cool down and talk to Brian and Roger. When he got to the kitchen he immediately began fixing two cups of tea. Brian and Roger waited for him to speak first. “I have been doing this for several weeks now but he still won’t talk to me.” Roger spoke first. “Do you know why this is happening Fred?” “Yes he sighed. It’s the shitbag alpha he’s been seeing.” “This goes back to my question earlier Fred; Why don’t you mate with him. You have an amazing trust bond and he completely adores you.” “I never thought of that.” The tea kettle started whistling. “I’ll go try to talk to him.” He said and got up.

When he got to the bedroom John was sitting in the bed sniffling softly. He looked so small and Freddie felt a giant wave of guilt for letting this happen to him. After he gave him his tea he finally broke down. After weeks he finally split with his alpha. Freddie felt so utterly terrible for letting this happen for so long and not doing anything about it. 

The next morning Freddie finally got the courage to ask the question he needed to. He walked into the kitchen and got tea and toast for John. When he got back John was waking up and rubbing his eyes. Freddie gave him his tea and toast. “John, darling I have a question.” “I do too” John said in a tiny voice. 

“You go first.”

John asked him “I was thinking maybe you would like to be my boyfriend. And possibly my alpha? You can say no.”

Freddie was taken aback. Why would I say no darling? I was going to ask you the same thing.”

Before Freddie could react John smiled so wide his face nearly split. Freddie took John’s face and caressed him ever so gently. Tenderly he brought their lips together. They broke the kiss and Freddie suggested they go get dressed. They walked out of the room hand in hand and neither of the could be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it. This is my first fic so I'm nervous to see how it goes. Im sorry its so short.


End file.
